Overheated Winter
by gamernerd101
Summary: Jack feels alone but when he runs off to Burgess, after some harsh words he flies into 102 degree weather! Will the Guardians get to him in time... I hope!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow! This is my first story so please be kind. I loved watching Rise of the Guardians, and I had to write a story about Jack Frost he was adorable!**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians, if I did it would already have a sequel out! :)**

Chapter 1

Jack's POV

"Hey Jack."

"Oh hey Tooth, I didn't hear you coming..." I looked over to tooth and realized that North, Sandy, and the annoying Kangaroo were there as well, Ok something's up.

" Ok guys what's going on?"

"We want to bloody know why your here sulking in a corner all alone!" Bunny cared? No! He seems pretty mad to care and just his mad presence was making be mad.

"Why do you care?" I tried putting on the evilest glare I could muster and snapped at them quite harshly if I do say so myself.

"Well, Frostbite we care because we're family, I mean crickey haven't you had anyone to care abo-"

"BUNNY" Tooth snapped.

Oh Boy the firkin' Kangaroo did it now I was shaking so bad, and I was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to escape.

" Jack I ..."

" No I'm sorry Bunny, I'm sorry that's haven't had the pleasure of having people care or worry because I've been alone for over 300 years!"

With that outburst I flew as far away from the North Pole as I could, back home to my lake where I could be alone as usual. I just didn't get it if MiM chose me to be a Guardian because I saved my sister, why does it feel as if nothing as changed? I'm lost and confused, and my worst fear as shown itself me Jack Frost is afraid of being alone, yet here I was alone in the middle of a forest.

"This is all your fault," I screamed at the "moon"(AN:it's the middle of the day), "They don't want me, they don't need me. You chose me to be a Guardian, after you never said a word to me, and expect everything to just be fine. Well you're wrong my life sucks. They all hate me! No matter how hard I try Bunnymund will only see me as the devil who made a blizzard on Easter Sunday, and no matter how many times I apologize he hates me. I'm all alone, and I hate it, I'm scared I just want to have one thing...

A family."

Tears fall uncontrollably as I can't contain them. I can feel sweat pour off of my body as I melt in the heat. I look up at the sky and see I glimmer before darkness over came me and I drifted into unconsciousness.

**~~~~~Phew chapter 2 will so be up in the other Guardians POV's as they go to Jack and watch him collapse! Woohoo its also my first cliffhangerish sort of thingy! Asterous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2! I want to thank everyone who followed and reviewed my story, it means so much to me! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Guys we have to find Jack, the last thing he needs is to think we abandoned him!"

"We know Tooth calm down."

"Calm down how can any of us calm down! Jacks off somewhere and we don't even know where to look!"

"Your the idiot who made Jack leave, Mr. Insensitive."

"Tooth, Bunny calm down Sandy is trying to say something."

Sandy was indeed trying to tell them something, but he was so excited that random images of sand like things kept flying around.

"Sandy a little slower my friend."

His pictures showed a lake, and a thermometer that read over 100 degrees!

"Guys he's in Burgess, but its summer there why would he go if he'd get sick?"

"Because Tooth... It's his home."

-Time Skip-

Once the Guardians arrived they heard Jack's speech, but then something scary happened... Jack just collapsed.

"Jack!" They all ran over to the fallen winter spirit.

"Oh my goodness you guys he's burning up his temperature is about 95 degrees!"

"Wait, isn't that some what of a normal temperature for humans?"

"Bunny, Jack isn't a human he's a winter spirit and what happens to ice when it gets warm?"

"It melts... Oh, we'll then come on we have to bring him to the North Pole!"

Bunny then picked up Jack, he was shocked Jack was so light it was as if he was picking up little Sophie.

He turned to North and saw that he opened a portal. As much as Bunny hated the portal, it was safer for Jack than Bunny's tunnels.

"Let's go! Quicker we get to the Pole, the quicker we can start cooling off Jack"

Ok so chapter three might be up later today or tomorrow, depending on how busy I am, oh I just got my glue shot , I know a little late but better safe than sick! Stay Traught!


	3. Chapter 3

** Wow, I had no idea people would like this story, but I am very thankful you guys do! Let me know if I should continue this story or not. Oh and in the last chapter I meant flu shot, thanks to .kussia for pointing it out first. Enjoy chapter 3! **

** Chapter 3**

Cooling off Jack took a very long time, they had to bury him in a snow bank for three and a half hours. After that they took him to the infirmary in the North Pole. The worst part of all of this was waiting for Jack to wake up, his fever was now at about 83 degrees but still very high for a winter spirit. His breathing was shallow but was slowly evening out.

"Well, it looks like he will make it, but its going to be awhile until he makes a full recovery."

"Ok well I have to go its nighttime and I have to tell my fairies where to go good night everyone see you bright and early!"

With that Tooth flew off still a bit on edge about Jack's condition. North left shortly after, him being Santa he had a lot to do before Christmas came. Sandy had his job to do so Bunny was left in charge of the sickly winter wonder boy.

"Mmmhhm" Jack slowly began stirring.

"Jack?" Bunny leaped up and let go a breath of relief as Jack opened his eyes revealing two bright icy blue orbs.

"Bbbuunny?!"

"Jack, Jack you gotta calm down mate! Your fever will spike!"

"Have you been watching over me?"

Bunny's heart broke as Jack said those words ' Well I've been a big jerk!' Bunny though angerly.

"Yeah Jack I've been here for several hours waiting for you to wake up."

"You, you mean you care?"

"Jack listen I know I've been holding a grudge about the blizzard of '68, but I want you to know that your family, and even though I sometime act like a jerk, I still...ya know...care...about ...you."

"Yo-ou me-ean it?"

"Yeah"

"Wait you SOMETIMES act like a jerk?"

"Oh shut up you little ankle bitter!"

With that they glared at each other but then began laughing about it. It was cut short when it caused Jack to go into a coughing fit. After Jack finally calmed down they were met with comfortable silence.

"So Jack how do you feel?"

"Heh, like I got hit by a huge iceberg"

"I see, well you had a very high fever scared us all."

"Where is everyone anyway?"

"Well Tooth and Sandy had their jobs, and North had to attend to some Christmas stuff."

"I see and they were worried about me?"

"Yeah, we all were."

When Bunny look up he was shocked to see that Jack had tears in his eyes, he started to panic.

"Jack hey it's alright does anything hurt- Oof."

Bunny hadn't expected Jack to come crashing into his chest bawling his eyes out.

"You alright Frostbite?"

With a nod from Jack, Bunny relaxed.

"Ok then why are you crying"

"My wish came true...I have a family!"

**There we go! Again let me know if I should continue this or not! Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! I will upload more stories let me know what you want to read! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well you guys I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I was stuck since most of you wanted me to continue. I give you chapter 4, a fluffy moment between Jack and North! **

** Chapter 4**

Knowing that Jack was really alright was a relief to say the least. It's been two days since the Guardians found Jack at the lake, and he was progressing in health! Since its Jacks off season he will be staying at the pole until winter season.

"Uugggghhh I'm fine, I won't go to Burgess. Can I leave now?"

"No, Jack you can't go your still weak and you sleep most of the day."

"So I'm tired I see no reason as to why I have to stay here."

"Maybe I want you to stay here!"

"Why!"

"Because I care Jack, I worry about you and I want you to be safe!"

"So he was right..."

"Who was right Jack?"

"Bunny."

"Ahh and what did Bunny say to you?"

"Be said that you guys all cared like he did..."

"..."

"Please don't be mad North I won't think that again I'm just getting used to having people care I mean its been a while and I-"

North swept Jack into a bear hug, and North did something that shocked Jack... He was laughing and crying, and spinning Jack in circles!

"Uummm North are you alright?"

"I'm more than alright my boy, I'm just glad you know we care."

"Yeah, it took awhile, but Bunny talked to me about it."

"Did he now?"

"Hmmm he said even though he SOMETIMES acts like a jerk he still cares!"

"Sometime?"

"Haha that's what I said, and if I wasn't sick I know he would've slapped me."

"Jack, your staying!"

"Why?"

"Because you're home"

**Should I do more? I'm kinda stuck on what to write, but I am working on a new story for Young Justice!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the mega long wait but the next chapter is here! This will be the last chapter of this story because I cannot think of anything else to write about. I will be putting this story up for adoption just ask me through a message if you would like to continue this story. I will be writing new stories about other movie, show, etc. Enjoy!**

I was freaking out. OK, freaking out is an understatement I am in a full blown panic! ' Ok calm down Tooth you'll find him he couldn't have gone far. Something blue caught my eyes outside one of the many windows at North's workshop. Jack! He was safe and to my annoyance, well, he was just sitting there as if no one was looking for him. Sighing I opened the window.

"You know Jack you're not suppose to leave the workshop."

"Ha yeah I know but I am still own the premises of the workshop."

"True true, care to explain why you're out here?"

"It's so cramped in there Tooth, I needed some fresh air. Besides the heat is always on in there, I needed to cool off."

"I see, I didn't know you we're claustrophobic."

" I'm not, well I don't think I am, but I've been outside all the time for a long time, I guess I'm just not used to being cooped up in a building for so long. I'm itching to make it snow somewhere."

"Can't you do that from a distance?"

"Yeah, but its more fun to create snow in person."

I stopped asking questions, the environment just felt so serene. It was dark, but the Northern Lights shined above us. I looked over at Jack, he looked so calm, and well in his element. The Northern Lights reflected off of his crystalline eyes, and I stopped, he was so handsome and childlike. So new to this world and yet learned everything he knows on his own. He was the bravest person I knew.

"Gosh Tooth, I know I'm good looking , but could you stop staring at me kinda freaking me out."

At that moment I was pretty sure I was blushing really hard. My mouth hung open in shock, 'Was I really staring at him for so long?"

"Don't get too cocky mate, she'll never stop blushing."

That made me blush even more.

"Whaaatt, I-I'm not blushing, it's the lights."

"Yeah right, get inside you nuts, North is worried sick about you Jack."

"Yeah yeah ok I'm going mother hen!"

With that Jack, Bunnymund, and I went back inside, to console a very worried North.

**Thank so reading, and look forward to a new stories uploading soon. Thanks guys!**


End file.
